


AU check out this hey you!

by User6330288, UT-classicFan2016 (Penjamin24seven365)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Other, Puppets, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, i'm sorry undertale fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/User6330288/pseuds/User6330288, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/UT-classicFan2016
Summary: Just a story about Error's puppets





	1. AU know what's going on?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Errors In Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595546) by [UT-classicFan2016 (Penjamin24seven365)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/UT-classicFan2016). 



> I don't know...what this is to be honest... i just know i couldn't stop writing it...sorry

Ink appeared out of thin air in a white void floating briefly before landing. He took a look around seeing only white he immediately began to freak out.

Just as he was getting ready to paint the walls, they changed and began shifting through colors in a perfect harmony to one another. Ink stood there watching as the colors danced across.

“Huh, what the hell!” Error’s distorted voice yelled out startled at his own sudden appearance. “What’s going on?” he shouted out before turning around and spotting Ink. Upon seeing him he went to string him up, only for nothing to happen. He tried again, still nothing.

“Oh no.” he mumbled in horror, before trying to open a portal back to his void. It worked, a portal opened. Without any hesitation Error ran in quickly before whatever it was that brought him there changed its mind.

Error screamed, Ink laughed. Error had not appeared back in his void, instead he had re-entered right behind Ink. Error opened another, and another, and another, portal trying desperately to escape. But the only results he got was walking back in from a different area. 

“No no no nonononoNO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING AGAIN!”

Ink just watched and laughed finding it funny at how flustered Error was getting with each portal.

“What are you laughing at, we’re stuck AGAIN!”

“Yeah I got that, somewhere between the 1st portal, maybe the 3rd, or even the 10th!” Ink teased and gave him a crooked smile and got a huff for his efforts. With a roll of his eyes Ink looked around. 

“I guess this is an… new AU.” Ink said unsurely.

Error looked around as well, there was nothing there accept them, the revolving colored background and the white floor. Error suddenly froze, he looked over at Ink and started slowly backing away. Ink noticed this and gave a questioning look. Errors eyes widen when Ink looked over at him. Oh no he wasn't going to buy into that innocent look, he knew what was going on here, and there was NO WAY he was going to let it happen.

“DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME!” Error shouted. He wrapped his hands around himself and turned away but kept a suspicious eye on Ink. Ink for his part was confused by this action. “I don't care WHAT the askers or creators WANT I'm not going to let you violate me!”

Ink tilted his head to the side, he was even more confused. Askers? creators?  What does he mean viol-. OH! The implication hit Ink like a ton of bricks. Ink laughed, a full on laugh, he clutched his sides and tried to stop but every time he looked up at Error he laughed harder. There standing across from him was the self styled Destroyer Of Worlds cowering in front of him with his arms wrapped around himself in an attempt to shield and protect his virtue from him, how can he not laugh at the irony of it all.

“I don’t think it’s going to be that kind of AU.” Ink said with a slight giggle but had mostly gained control over his sudden laughter attack.

“Whatever just stay over there. I’m not taking any chances.” Error growled. 

Ink rolled there eyes and took a step forward Error jumped, tensing defensively. Ink chuckled. Error glared. “No really it’s probably going to be like last time when we made that truce. We just need to figure out why we're here.”

“Oh yeah sure we do. I'm not buying into that. I’m not stupid, I know how this goes! They all start off innocent enough,” Error started each word dripping in sarcasm and anger. “Then BAM! We’re confessing secret love for one another and having impossible magic skeleton sex, and we end up with a child name Contour or something who takes after ME, and has an affinity for AUs but has a dangerous imagination that has both of us at each other's throats, that can ONLY BE SOLVED WITH MORE CONFESSIONS AND IMPOSSIBLE SEX!”

Ink blinked in surprise. Sure he was use to Errors random anger fits but this was quite the surprise.

“You read fanfiction?” Ink said slowly.

“What, yeah. wait no! I just… All anomalies must be annihilated. Even if they are in written form.” Error stumbled over his words before pouting childishly as a light blush formed over his cheeks.

“Hmm… do you feel anything different about yourself right now?” Ink asked with a knowing look.

“Like what?” Error asked cautiously. He did feel different. 

“oh i don't know maybe a little AU-ish, like a watered down fanfiction copy of yourself.” Ink said with a devious smirk.

“Ah no no stop it stop don’t get all self-aware on me.” With a scream Error slapped his hands over his ear holes and proceeded to give Ink a dressing down about disturbing people with reminding people of their own  as eity.  During his rant he failed to notice that Ink had moved closer, until Ink jokily gave Error a particularly saucy look. Error jumped back only for Ink to laugh and follow shouting out cheesy pick up lines as they went. While ink thought it all a funny joke, Error was swearing vengeance once his abilities came back.

“Wait, where did all the colors go?”

Error and Ink looked around to see if anything else changed but there was still nothing. Ink started to twitch looking out at the blank white nothingness. He went to grab ahold of his brush when a loud bell chimed somewhere above them. They both tensed looking around when big black letters appeared in front of them:

 

 **CREATION MODE:** _active - complete_

 

This confused Ink, was he supposed to do something, if error can’t leave or use his strings what’s to say he can use his brush, before he could try anything, more text appeared: 

 

 **CREATOR:** _online - User6330288_

 **PLATFORM SELECTED:** _ao3_

**INSPIRATION:**

_ undertale_skeleton!Ink - active _

_ undertale_skeleton!Error - active _

_ UT-classicFan2016_No Errors In Art - onsite _

 

Error and ink stared at the text as it appeared, one after another unsure of what to expect from it or what it all meant. When their names were spelled they felt a jolt of energy pulse through them before the word active appeared next to their names, this only fueled their uncertainty. 

More text appeared.

**BUILDING ALTERNATE UNIVERSE…**

It stayed there for a bit before it to faded out and was replaced with a fancy text that read:

**WELCOME TO THE ALTERNATE UNIVERSE:**

P _ _ _ ppettale : _ Where all we need is u! _

  
  


The words faded out and 2 sentry stations appeared in front of them. Everything was still and quiet as they took in the stations. At first glance they were just ordinary stations but as they looked closer they noticed some differences. The main difference was the roofs. were flat and even had  top deck with all sorts of accessories from couches pillows umbrellas and even a hammock. The stations themselves were pretty far apart from each other, and had a couple of string flag banners, hang up between them. The one on the left was a mess. There were bones and mismatched socks scattered about everywhere. The one the right was nice and clean it even has potted plants in front. 

_ Why was there only 2 stations? where was the rest of the town? village? area? where were the people? why were they here? What was their role in this AU? What was with the text? _

Ink had so many questions and he wanted answers and he knew he wouldn't get them as there was nobody's around to ask.

Error also had questions after all you can’t destroy something without knowing about it.

_ Great another AU, one i've been invited to personally! How sad for them when I come back and destroy it.  P ppettale? All we need is u? Why us? Did they really mean us, as in Ink and me? Did they think inviting me would stop me? _

“PUPPETTALE!” Error shouted out suddenly before giving a chuckle at the joke. “I almost missed that one.” 

Ink just blinked. “How?”

“He’s always been a bit slower at jokes then the average Sans.” a new voice said.

Ink turned towards the new voice. “Oh!” 

In front of them was a puppet, and not just any puppet, it was a puppet version of ink.


	2. AU meet the cast and crew

There he was just floating, no strings attached. 

“You!” Error said shocked at seeing his puppet, before pointing a finger at the real Ink. “You did this I thought it was strange that all my puppets were disappearing.”  

Ink didn’t pay Error’s accusation any mind. “Does this mean error’s guilty of creating an AU?”

“Kinda.” puppet Ink said with a slight guilty look. “He created me and…”

Real Ink nodded in what seemed to be a sad understanding.

“NO!” Error yelled, and made an attempt to grab puppet Ink who just floated easily out of his reach.

“Please no touching the puppets without permission.” puppet ink warned. Error made another reach. “Don’t touch me.” they said as they dodged yet another attempt to capture them.

“Any further attempts to do so will result in your immediate detainment.” 

Error paid no mind to the warning and reached out. Puppet ink took the brush off his back and pointed it towards him.

Error and Ink were both surprised when the bristles shot out from the brush and wrapped around Error firmly holding him in place. 

Ink laughed. “No fun when it’s you tied up is it.”

“No touching the puppets.”the puppet said putting emphasis on each word as Error struggled.

“Let me go! You stupid abomin-” Error growled before another string shot out and wrapped around his mouth silencing him.

“Not until you learn the Error of your ways.” he said pointing his brush threateningly at him.

“So, mini Ink.” Ink started, stepping in before things got out of hand.

“Glitter.”

“What?”

“My name, it’s Glitter.”

Ink looked at him for a moment. The name made sense in a way. The newly named Glitter was an exact replica of Ink brush and all, except where Ink had a black ink stain on his left cheek, Glitter had well, glitter and instead of ink vials he had mini glitter jars. Ink wonder briefly about his abilities, after all he was sure his brush couldn’t do that.

“So, Glitter!” Ink said as he looked over at the still tied up Error who was sending them glares, as he struggled. “How'd this AU come about? What is it about?”

“I’m glad you asked. It’s about puppets of course. Come on you can come and meet everyone. It’s about time for the others to wake up anyways.” Glitter squealed delighted and started towards the stations, his little feet moving as if running even though he was floating. Glitter stopped and looked over at Error who was still trying to escape the strings. “I will release you if you promise not to do that again.”

Error gave a muffled reply. Ink and Glitter knew it was anything but an agreement.

Glitter shrugged and continued on but Ink stayed staring at Error.

“Why Glitter?” Ink asked reaching over to attempt to free him and was surprised when it just faded away at a simple touch.

“What do you mean why glitter! where was I going to get Ink. If i knew it would have created another AU i would never have made him!” Error said stomping off towards the stations.

“Aw don’t say that, you love your puppets.” Ink said following behind.

“Whatever” Error huffed.

Glitter watched them make their way over smiling. That wouldn't have stopped this AU from being made he mused as they came and stood in front of the sentry box.

“Sans and sanes alike.” He said theatrically as if working up a crowd. “It is time to wake up and introduce yourselfs. Today out in the crowd we have the puppet master himself, Error! But hold on because it not just him we also have the creative whiz kid himself, Ink! So come on o-”

Whatever Glitter was going to say was cut off by a pink slipper zooming out of the darkness inside the station box and slapping him right in the face.

“SHUT THE HELL UP! I’M TRYING TO FUCKIN SLEEP!” a voice shouted.

“But they’re-.” Glitter started.

“Glitter please!” another voice shouted out. “Not today.”

“No really.” 

“Glitter!” 

“Ink say something, error!” Neither ink or error said a word, mostly do to confusion. “They are here.”

“Fine but if i get out of this bed and see no one. I will kill you.” the voice groaned. A bunch of shifting and shuffling sounds later Underfell sans walked out of the darkness grimacing at the light. He looked out and saw Ink and Error standing there looking lost.

“See.” Glitter boasted. Red’s eyes locked onto error.

“SENPAI!” Red screamed and launched himself of the counter and onto error.

“What the fu-ow!” Error cried out in surprise and pain as Red bite his hand when he went to throw the guy off him.

Red floated back to the counter dodging error’s swipe at him shouting and raving “it’s true, it’s true, they're really here!”

The entire sentry station lite up, and ink and error could see inside fully.

Inside was like a doll house. 

Ink suddenly vomited in excitement. “That’s so cool. You all live inside. This is shaping out to be really awesome.”

There were multiple rooms. Bedrooms, bathrooms, hallways, a laundry room, a living room and a kitchen all inside the sentry station. All the rooms were pretty much the same as their AU counterpart, just shirken down to fit the puppets. It was full of sans’, Just sans’. They could see most of the sans’ looking out at them while others were curled up still asleep.

Error was grumbling to himself. His eyes started glitching and became covered.  _ No not ‘cool’ not ‘awesome’ in the least. Here were all his toys. His puppets. The one thing he had for himself. The only thing he had to keep him company when sitting in his anti void by himself.  _

“What’s in the other one? The left side, and why is it so messy?” Ink asked. This seemed to be a bad question to ask, as every sans stop what they were doing and looked at ink with a disgruntled look before aiming a foul expression at the other station. This intrigued Ink more causing him to throw up again.  _ A mystery how fun. _ Ink thought.

“How are you guys Sentient?” Error asked lowly.

“Senpai, you want to know about me!” puppet Red asked shyly, floating over to error.

“How did it happen?” error said gruffly.

“We were always,” Red paused looking for the right word, “Aware, this moving around and talking is ...a bit new. Glitter helped us become this way.”

“How?” Error croaked looking at Glitter, before he could answer Error walked up to the counter and banged his fist down. “WHY?”  _ The only thing he had that helped drown out the many voices in his head, and they ran off and became the one thing he was set out to destroy. What did I do?  _ Error questioned.

“Whoa relax there pal,” classic puppet sans said appearing out of nowhere. He put his little hand on top of Errors fist in a calming manner. Error yanked his hand away from the touch. “It wasn’t to hurt you.” classic said with a forbearing look.

“How?” Error repeated.

Ink had to cover is mouth in an attempt to stop the vomit. He was starting to see why they were forcefully summoned here. Well he was beginning to see why error was brought here at least, not to mention Error is technically this AUs creator. Even if he didn’t want to admit it.

“Well, you didn’t… make me like the others.” Glitter said awkwardly. “And that-.”

“What do you mean?” error demanded as he thought back to how he made them all. He couldn’t think of anything he did special. 

Glitter sighed and sat down with his legs crossed on the counter. He was silent for a bit trying to think of how to explain it all. “When you made  _ Sans abomination number 13 _ , ” Glitter gestured to underfell sans who puffed out his chest in pride at his alias. “or even  _ sans classic, _ you used what you had, and what you found, but when you made me.” he paused and looked at Ink. “you used more.” Error looked at Ink briefly before turning his attention back to Glitter who was quietly playing with his scarf. 

“So!” Error said impatiently.

“Well because you used a scrap of Ink’s scarf,” at this Ink look down at his own scarf and back up at Glitters, noticing it was indeed the same, even if Ink had fixed his, he could tell it was the same. “And fallen strands from his brush.” Glitter gave something caught between a sympathetic and apologetic look at Ink’s horrified expression as he quickly moved to checked his brush’s bristles for signs of thinning. Error paid no mind to this exchange, and was trying to figure out how this little change in material could have gave sentience. “It kind of gave the magic I already had an extra boost, and I gained a higher level of sentience then the others.”

“Already had?” Error asked tightly. He had a theory about the magic or at least where it came from. He never really thought about it before but now it made sense, all his dolls and puppets were sewn with his strings. His strings which was just materialized with magic. His magic!

“Your stings. You put us together with your strings, it only allowed us to be aware and sometimes project our thoughts and emotions to you.” classic said nonchalantly. “Like how you knew i didn’t really forgive you at one time.”

“I guess. How did you get like this then?” Error  looking at him quizzically.

“A Lot of work. I had to follow you guys for weeks just to get all the materials, then when i got them all I wasn't even sure it would work.” Glitter said matter-of-factly. Error looked over to see Ink and Glitter weren't even paying attention to them anymore  and were instead examining each other's differences, their brushes and markings.

“I would have told you but Glitter said we needed to go somewhere save and get use to our new self.” red said floating even closer to Error making him uncomfortable. “You're not mad at me, are you?” 

“No! Why are you like that. The real Sans isn’t like that and you're supposed to be Underfell Sans. what is with this submissive shyness.” error said unnerved.

All three puppets looked at him darkly.


	3. AU got a problem with me

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Underswap sans demanded as he floated over to the counter to join them.  
The other puppets groaned at his arrival.  
“Go away Blue!” red snarled. Swap looked at them confused as the other puppets also told him to go away. Ink and error were also confused. What did he do? He just arrived and they were already being mean to him.  
With a humorless chuckle Glitter said “sorry about that, it’s just nobody here likes blue. I'm sure the real one is a nice guy, but we don't care for ours.”  
“I’m right here thanks” swap whined.  
“Argh, shut the fuck up.” classic said annoyed.  
Blue throw up his hands “what did i do?”  
“For fuck sakes, blue! Shut the fuck up. You talk too fuckin much! Damn can we get a fuckin break!” classic ranted.  
“I haven’t even said anything yet” blue huffed in an undertone.  
“Huh, i just notice none of you have opened your mouths.” Ink observed.  
“Um okay” red shrugged.  
“Rude!” glitter growled.  
“Would you open your mouth if it was sewn shut.” classic asked simply. “We can, would you like to see?” before ink could answer Classic with a groan slowly began opening his mouth. They all watched as the fabric started to give as it was stretched beyond what was allowed.  
“No No” Ink all but shouted, as he watched the strings pull and tear at the fabric that made up his very being. he knew not all sans moved their mouths but still, he did wonder what would have happened if he didn’t stop him. Puppet classic closed his mouth and ink watch as the fabric that had been stretched, began to fix itself.  
“So error what are you going to do with your newly formed AU?” ink asked covering up his faux pas.  
“Nothing” Error said lowly.  
Ink threw up. he was so happy that another AU has made it to the ‘safe list’ which he swears only contains Undernovela.  
Glitter vomited up a glitter mix.  
“WHAT?!” all the puppets shouted and shrieked making Error and Ink to wince at the sheer volume of them all.  
“Really that’s great!”  
“SHUT UP BLUE!” they all yelled causing blue to duck at the insult and to pout angrily at the unfairness. Error smirked at that. Just why did they hate blue so much.  
“Why?” Blue asked still pouting.  
“Why what?” no reply. “Honestly i just don’t want to.” Error looked around. “I made you all by hand, i can remember each and every stitch when making you guys. I don’t see the point in tearing you apart now. Not after all that work.” Error said rubbing his forehead.  
“Now you understand how the creators feel. They work really hard on those AUs. So much time and effort goes into them and then it’s all gone when you go and carelessly destroy them.” Ink said trying to make Error understand.  
“So what i should just let them do as they want?” Error fired back.  
“Well yeah. I think you should be more considerate of how they feel. You now have an AU of your own and you didn’t even hesitate in answering me when i asked. Maybe you should think about all that next time you're out.” Ink snapped back.  
The silence was heavy as error stared at Ink completely expressionless.  
“So” blue tried to push on. “does this mean we-”  
“Shut up blue.” Error said eyes still locked on Ink. “Ink.” error paused as if waiting for a reply “what are you getting at? did you really think now was the time, to spread your create not destroy act, did you think i would suddenly renounce my evil ways, and sadly admit they were a little twisted and cruel, is that it? do you think i’m a child? Do you think me so ignorant, that i don’t know what they are feeling.” Error gave a humorless laugh. “Well news flash I do, because unlike you i do have a soul, and I am able to feel on my own without relying on little colored ink vials to tell me if i'm sad or not.” error knew that was a low blow but sometimes ink would get a little too cocky with his defender bullcrap, and not understand what was really going on so this was just another peg.  
“In fact i think i understand the creators more than you do. You see Good ol’ Classic here, was the 1st one I ever made as a remembrance of who i use to be before all of this, and even in a blind fit of rage at the thought that i could never go back i couldn’t bring myself to destroy him, because I made him. The time and effort I put into him wasn't even what stopped me from tearing him to shreds. It was the pride i felt in having completed him, the joy of actually making him, and not just thinking about it, not just putting the thought to the side saying one day i’ll do it. Just the fact that i did it, stopped me. You know what! I want you to look me in the eye and tell me when you have ever felt the genuine thrill of one of your creations, or even the pride of having done it. To be able to stand back and proudly claim, that’s mine! I did that… huh?” error paused not really expecting anything, but seeing ink’s grip tighten on his ink vile sash was all he needed. So he continued to rant and rave.  
“Even the words you speak are hollow, you go around calling yourself a defender of the AU out there encouraging people, but to me it just sounds like pretty, meaningless words empty nonsense. Telling them to ‘try your best’ and, ‘keep going’ or ‘don’t give up you’re doing great.’ like they haven't heard that before. You could at least be creative and give them tips, show them tutorials, help them improve in many way you can. oh wait you did do that. once! when Fresh sans literally had to possess you in order for you to give a segment on tips to avoid wrist pain. And after wards you had the nerve to complain. The creators liked it, they found it useful.” Error paused, he was getting off track he didn’t mean to start picking on inks methods, or him personally. he just wanted him to understand his side of things, his job, his role in the multiverse.  
“I don't just erase any old universe, i need a reason, a motive, before going out. i also need information on the universe before making my move. Not everyone rushes in like you do. Do you know how many others like me there would be, all distorted and slightly insane walking around if i didn’t stopped their world's progress, a lot. I'm saving some of them from my fate.” Ink was looking away but error didn’t care. Ink was always seen as the good guy as he was the villain. Even though he knew it was too late for any real change, he felt he could at least defend himself, then it’s a matter of what ink did next. “ I also take care of the ones that the great creators abandon, or leave unfinished, because they're tired of undertale or the artist/writer’s block never leaves. It’s mostly those i'm getting rid of. Sometime when the motivation is low i’ll pop up and kick it back into gear by threatening to end it. Even as I explain this to you, you probably don't understand or care.” Error huffed.  
Ink went to say something but Error beat him to it “no I don't want to hear it. I don’t care what your going to say.” error turned opening a portal and started to walk out but paused. “ and for the record i had to destroy Undernovela. The creator just abandon it claiming they were ‘sorry to disappoint’ but they were done with it, and basically… got really tired of Undertale.” with that said error walked through the portal. Ink stared at the spot expecting error to reappear but error did not come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry... I'm not a huge fan of Blue...


	4. AU don't have to pretend with me

Ink stood alone standing there with all the puppets. They were all staring at him, it was hard to read them all but, most were angry, some were curious, others looked thoughtful and a few were asleep. Ink wondered if they slept through the entire thing.  
“Out of curiosity. Did you understand any of that?” a voice called out gaining Inks attention. Ink looked over at the other sentry station to see Underswap Papyrus standing there in full view as a few others could be seen peeping out from behind the wall.  
“Oh,” Ink exclaimed before walking over towards them. Ink could see that inside was the same as the other one. Not really taking much interest in that, he focused elsewhere. “Your all Papyruses!” he said pointing out the obvious. None of the puppets moved or said anything in response to this. Was he avoiding the question. Why? Did all that error said mean nothing to him.  
“Why are you guys in two different houses? Why aren’t you guys living together? Are you not brothers in this AU?” Ink continued his observations.  
“Do you not care about anything that was said?” Swap papyrus asked dismissing his questioning.  
“No, i got it.”  
They all waited but it quickly became apparent he didn’t have anything more to say.  
“You got it, that’s it. Error just went on an entire spiel about the little box everyone puts him in. And all you got as a rebuttal is 'i got it’?” Gztale papyrus said making himself visible and floating over to get in inks face. “Did you not understand or did it mean so little importance to you, that you can dismiss it so easy?” He grilled. “No wonder why he hates you.”  
“Although they always cap on me they still listen to what I have to say.” Blue said.  
“When your not being an annoying little toerag.” one of the Papyrus's said.   
“Hey!” Blue grumbled light-heartedly. “Anyways, can't you still be enemies, but have an understanding of each other?”  
“Maybe Error was right and it is because he has no soul.” gztale papyrus said deviously. Others started putting in their two cents on the situation. The assault was coming at Ink from both side.  
“NO IT'S NOT!” Ink shouted over them. “I do get it, but I never asked to be the good guy. I just am.” That seem to kick up a new round as everyone started yelling over each other again. “LISTEN! I get it because I'm from an abandoned AU, I only made out because people asked for me. When I found the other universes I quickly inserted myself into their stories so that their world would become mine, and I didn't have to worry about being abandoned or forgotten again. It was all branded so it would look that way, me a hero, a defender of AUs. me the one who has to pretend all the time, the one who is not able to grasp all the social cues or understand some emotions. Yeah i’m the good guy, but not by choice. I just didn’t want to be forgotten, I just wanted to be somebody. There’s a reason why my 1st appearance is was with underswap sans.” Ink humphed. “He was the easiest and quickest way to get noticed.” a couple boos were heard among the puppets. “Even error is guilty for using underswap sans to keep his story going. It worked but his approach branded him as the bad guy. But you guys don’t have to worry about any of this.” Ink said dismissively and turned away from them. “After all, no one cares about Error’s puppet’s, but good luck anyways i’m sure you’ll make it. You have Error’s approval.” he said flashing them a sardonic smile before disappearing into his own portal out of there.  
Ink landed in the Doodle sphere. He could feel himself fading but there was something he needed to do before he took another dose of colors. He stood there for a bit looking around before portaling back out, this time to Outertale.  
Ink found error sitting out on a ledge staring up at the starry sky absentmindedly swirling and twirling is strings about his hands.   
“When did you deal with Undernovela?” ink asked casually as he plopped himself down next to Error dangling his feet of the cliff as well.  
Error didn’t did say anything for a long while. “A year ago.”   
Ink was mildly surprised by this. “How? I mean how come I didn’t notice? Why did you act like it was still going?”  
“The fandom still lives, plus Its was my favorite. There’s are a lot of AUs that disappear without you noticing.” error said uncaring.  
“Heh, any chance you learned how to kill off a fandom?”  
“Gasp aren’t you supposed to be a guardian or something?”  
“Just because i encourage them, to do whatever pops in their heads, doesn't mean i don't have an opinion.”  
“But Ink you and Toby Fox would be perfect for each other.” Error said flatly.  
“How would that even work?” Ink questioned looking over at him.  
“Magic.” error replied as if it was obvious. Ink gave a hollow laugh to that as they both returned to looking out at the stars quitely.  
A few moments passed before error broke the silence “Does it, uh...hurt?”  
Ink looked down at his hands, closing and opening them. ”not really, it’s more of a tingling.”  
Slince. Error stood and stretched. “Well drink up. We have to go back. Just because i'm not getting rid of it dosen’t mean i'm not going to keep an eye on it, and you're going to help me.”  
Error watched as ink grabbed a couple vials off his sash and drank a little of each. Color flowed back into ink and with each sip his eyes would rotate rapidly through an array of colors and shapes before settling to the default of yellow star and blue orb.   
With a dramatic sigh ink stood and flashed Error a award winning smile.  
“You know i think they have a bit of a Error in their personality because of your magic.” Ink said.  
“Yeah i thought that too, but that doesn't really explain of why they hate blue so much.” error snorted opening a portal back to P_ppettale and stepped through with Ink following.   
“I don’t think they really hate him, i think it’s more of an on-going joke.”   
Just as they stepped through strings raced towards them, Error quickly dodged to the left, an attempt with his own string yield no results, but it didn’t matter the attack wasn’t even meant for him. Ink was dodging and dashing, zig zagging his way around the room, he didn’t last long and was soon tied up with several puppets moving to surround him. Error made his way over wondering what happened after he left.  
“Why would you say that to us.”  
“You listen the fuck here! We don’t give a damn who notices us.”  
“Why did you even come back?”  
“We would have stayed had we not been afraid”  
“If you understand then why didn’t you say so to him in the first place?”  
“Some guardian you are, don't even know the whole story and you're ready to dismiss us. We don’t need a tragic backstory in order to be somebody, can’t we just be?”  
“Did you think we would let that last comment slide.”  
“No one even said we wanted to be known in the first place.”  
Error was even more confused and couldn’t get handle on what was wrong. Ink for his part just sat back with a merciful look, and let them yell at him for god knows whatever he did.   
“WHAT HAPPENED?” Error shouted out over everyone frustrated with the entire situation.  
All the jumped and quick as a flash Ink was let go and all the puppets zoomed to their sentry stations.  
“Uh…” Ink said upon his sudden release.  
Ink and Error stared after the fleeing puppets confused.  
Now what Error thought. if this is what being an AU owner or guardian was like he could understand on why Ink needed a pick-me-up, although he thinks he’s going to need something stronger.  
“Come on you guys, the show’s about to start!” Blue yelled out to them.  
Error groaned as Ink happily skipped over.


	5. AU look what we can do

They both paused, there were now 3 stations. Two in back were their houses and a new one in front. This new one seemed to be a normal sentry station with the snow on the top and all, but for some reason this one felt a bit different. It kinda resembled, dare they even think it, a puppet box.  
“Where did that come from?” Error asked.  
“Don’t know, it just come goes at random, but things are always more fun when it is here!” blue replied before floating off towards it. “Sit, sit.” he exclaimed before the curtains pulled closed, blocking him from sight.  
Ink again happily obliged, going as far as patting the spot next to him. Error resisted for a bit before ultimately joining Ink on the floor with a grumble. Soon other puppets joined them on the floor. Not long after the curtains opened, to display a blank background, before Glitter suddenly appeared looking around confused. Confusion quickly changed to him completely freaking out and getting ready to paint, when a crudely drawn cardboard Error cutout on a stick appeared. Ink snorted at it’s appearances.  
“Hey!” Error protested and was immediately shushed.  
They continued to watch as cardboard Error freaked out and tried leaving. Error had to admit it was kinda funny if not pathetic to see himself cower in front of Ink, and it sure made Ink laugh again. When a cutout of Glitter appeared error let out a little snortle, he wondered how they were going to display two Inks. they watched until the play ended with ink saying “i think it’s more of an on-going joke.”   
Everyone clapped except for error even if he enjoyed it somewhat he refused to show it, and instead sat with his hand folded across his chest, although he wondered how they knew what happened in Outertale. The ‘actors’ came out and bowed. Ink continued to clap when he was suddenly yanked back and found himself tied up once again.  
“Hey!” a disgruntled Ink yelped out.  
“Were still upset.” Glitter said in a huff.  
“What why?”  
“What you said was unnecessary and rude!”  
Error had to admit it was, but at the same time it was true. No one really cared about them, he was the main focus and they were just his toys, something to do when there was nothing to do. This AU with his approval or not would be buried among the rest anyways. It’ll probably exist in a bunch of one shots and then fizzle out like so many before them.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it that way.”  
“Apology not accepted your supposed to be this AU protector or something and you walked out on us like we were nothing.”   
Error walked over and touched the bindings which faded and released Ink. he looked at his hand briefly and thought about why it fades with a simple touch before brushing it off as weak magic.  
“Regardless this AU has no fandom, you were merely toys in your debut, and even then no one payed you much attention. Honestly you’ll most likely exist no farther than here, and only be known to us, and the chosen few who seek you out.”  
“That’s fine with us.” blue said.  
“Blue go away, we got this.” Glitter said. “For the most part were fine with that. I literally dragged everyone here under the threat of being destroyed, being noticed elsewhere has no real appeal to us. We have enough fun on our own!”  
“That doesn't mean we would complain if you guys stopped in every once in awhile.”  
“Blue! Please adults are talking.”  
“I KNEW IT!” Error exclaim, pointing at Ink. “I knew it was your fault.”  
“What?” ink said confused.  
Error switches pointing to Glitter then back again. “It’s an ‘Ink’ thing, isn’t it.”  
“Like tying people up is an ‘Error’ thing.”  
“And telling bad jokes is a ‘Sans’ thing!” Blue added. Silence fell among them, blue looked around for support but founds none. “Really! You guys too.” he said looking between ink and error.  
“It was a real Error in judgement to count on me.” Error said deadpanned.  
“We have an Inkling of how this work by now.” Ink added flatly.  
“It’s not fair how you guys just swapped like that!” blue huffed.  
“Blue.” glitter facepalmed. “Just leave.”  
They watched as a dejected blue floated over and joined the others who were playing in and out of the puppet box.  
“So,” ink began kicking the conversation back on track. “what did you mean you dragged everyone here?”  
“Exactly that i tied them up and brought them here one by one.”  
“B-but there was nothing here.”  
“Yeah that’s the weird part.”  
Error snorted at this. “It’s weird that my lifeless puppets gained sentience and skipped off to an AU that didn’t exist until me and ink showed up. Yeah i’ll say it’s weird.”  
“That’s just it,” glitter sighed. “Every Time I brought someone over, nothing would be here and that ‘creation mode’ thing would pop up.”  
“Wait, how did you get here?” Ink asked.  
“Well.” Glitter said awkwardly dragging the word out. “Error sent me here.”  
“WHAT!?” Error freaked.  
“Not intentionally!” glitter said quickly before Error truly flipped out.  
“Explain.” Error grunted out murderously.  
Ink found the idea of error ‘accidently’ creating an AU quite amusing.  
Glitter seemed quite uncomfortable, he grabbed one of his glitter jars, and they were treated to yet another view of a puppet willingly ripping itself apart by opening its mouth. With a gulp they watched befuddled as glitters color drain out of him, leaving him with muted faint colors.  
“Wait what.” ink said in disbelief. Error was also lost in what he just saw.  
“yeah so, that’s ah” Glitter gave a brittle laugh. “My Error quirk!” he finished with fake enthusiasm.  
“Quirk?” “Error Quirk?” they both said at the same time.  
Error closed his eyes and thought out the pros and cons of destroying them all right here and now. Glitter already admitted they were an accident, accidents are errors and errors needed to be fix, and he’s already here. He made a vow to himself to eradicate anyone who is getting too close to becoming an error like himself, so what exactly is stopping him. It couldn’t really be the joys of creation that’s holding him back could it. Sure it was fun and out of the few things he had they were his most prised possessions. But these were errors, mistakes, it doesn't matter if they called it a quirk or not, they shouldn’t exist.   
“Yeah quirks heh.” Glitter said nervously looking over at Error who was twitching and looked all about ready to explode. “We think it has something to do with us having Error’s magic in us or something.”  
Ink blinked this is so exciting, every encounter with these little guys brought up something new. Ink threw up, which caused Error to snap out of his musing.  
“So exactly what is your quirk, why does your color go away?”  
Seeing that error didn’t jump and try to destroy him he figured he had better give them all the answers they wanted and hope for the best.


	6. AU it's not that bad

“It’s a bit like yours,” glitter started. “Except nothing like yours and backward.”  
Ink nodded like he totally understood. Error frowned at this explanation.  
“Okay okay, so you know how your empty without,” Glitter gesture towards the little rainbow vials on Inks sash. “Them.”  
Ink gave a simple nod. “Well i would go neon and super hyper without mine.” Glitter said, but when they still looked like they didn’t understand he sighed. “Red, i could use your help here.” he called out in a bit of a whine.  
Underfell sans lazily floated over to the three of them.   
“Help with what?” he asked with a yawn.  
“I’m trying to explain our uh, quirks, well my quirk.”  
“Oh, that’s easy! It’s like Ink’s except not and kinda backwards.”  
“He already said that.” error said annoyed.  
“Heh oops. Uh he’s like a cup that someone keep pouring into and he eats some of that glitter to empty the cup before it overflows or something. Which is something you do not want to have happen.” blue says shifting away from Glitter.  
“Your one to talk Mr. I-don’t-respect-other-people’s-boundaries!”  
“Oh yeah that rolls right off the tongue dr. neon, you're a little too creative there how about another dose!”  
“He’s quite the hugger, he’ll hug whether you want it or not, and will pout and cry then follow you like a sad puppy, if you don’t hug him.” Glitter said arms over his chest. “And don’t even get me started on the biting.”  
“If i like it i bite it, there’s nothing wrong with that.”  
“EVERYTHING’S WRONG WITH IT, NO ONE WANTS TO BE BIT.”  
“SHUT UP!!” Error roared. “Give me one good reason i shouldn’t destroy you all right now and be done with this AU business.”   
“Because you would literally have to take us apart stitch by stitch.” classic said casually cutting through the sudden silence.  
Error squinted at this, before quickly summoning a gasterblaster and firing at the lot of them. Ink didn’t get a chance to protest or even move to stop it. When the blast stopped and the smoke cleared ink and error were surprised to see all the puppets just sitting there looking back as if nothing happened.  
“Rude.” classic frowned clearly unimpressed by Error’s actions.  
Error was not taking it all well and summoned another and tried again, still they remained, again and again he tried until he was a panting mess.  
“Heh he hee hee hahahaHAHAHAHAHAH!” they heard and as the smoke cleared ink and Error could see the puppets were no longer calmly sitting around.   
They were everywhere, a neon streak was laughing loudly as it zipped around leaving little doodles and glittery trails every which way. red was being held down by a crying clingy GZtale papyrus, who kept asking red not to run from him and please cook pancakes with him. Red was reaching out to the nearest sans calling them senpai and asking for a hug. That sans just happened to be blue who had a dark look on his face as he screamed about red touching what was his, before suddenly laughing cutely and skipping off singing some unnamed song. Classic was ranting and raving, stomping his foot and adding the word ‘fuck’ anywhere, and everywhere, he could, in whatever it was he was pissed about. An underlust sans puppet was hiding behind Blue for decency, as they cried about being naked. Blue promising that the magnificent sensational sans would protect them, before they suddenly turned and threatened at them not to go anywhere near their pappy. Underswap papyrus was over on the other side with aftertale sans, who was telling him eye jokes and rolling back laughing as if they were the funnyest thing, but swap papyrus wasn’t really listening. He was too busy running in place and doing leg stretches as he repeatedly kept telling aftertale sans that he would get nowhere in life if he skipped leg day. Classic papyrus was shushing everybody telling them they were too loud, and he need his sleep. Underfell papyrus was observing one of the doodles and making stuffy comments about it, before offering 1,000G for it, as he had to have it or he would be a no one. Ink and error looked out spotting others who were doing uncharacteristic things and had no clue what to do.  
“So eh, what's crackalackin?” a voice said in between them. Ink and error looked and saw a puppet underFresh sans, he was floating there holding his skateboard on top of his head. Error flinched. Yeah he had a puppet version but he never thought it would come alive. “Have no fear my brotato chips, I all up got this.” they watched as he floated down over to the others. Underfell papyrus approached him asking him if he knew the artist of this state of the art doodle on the wall.  
“I can’t say i do, but do you know How a skater delivers his messages?” Fresh asked. Underfell papyrus pause as if to think about it.  
“I don’t know. How?”  
“By air mail” as he swung his skateboard down and smacked him out cold, before approaching underlust sans who apologized and told fresh he didn’t mean to flash him.  
“It’s okay but, What does a street skater and a stripper have in common?”   
“Huh?”  
“They both love grinding the rail.” he said and jabbed his skateboard at his neck he watched as lust fell before moving on, toward the next.  
On and on he went telling skater jokes and knocking them all out. Until he was the only one standing.  
“There ain’t no stoppin creativity, but Did you hear about the skater who broke his elbow?” Fresh yawned. “It was rather humerus.”   
The neon blur stopped in front of him and laughed. “That’s a goo- uhg” Fresh jumped on him and shoved a glitter jar in his mouth. Ink, error and fresh watched as with each gulp Glitters color faded until he was nothing but a blank whitish gray plush puppet. The jar fell out of his mouth as he passed out.  
“I’m going for a snooze, don’t wake me again.” with that Fresh floated towards the papyrus sentry station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know what... this was not that bad to write... maybe one day i'll take it more seriously...maybe
> 
> Learning how to skateboard is just a half-pipe battle. *audible wink*
> 
> And remember skeletons can't skip leg day either!
> 
> sorry to the select few who clicked this and made it this far... i'm so sorry...


	7. AU I remember that day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This brief chapter is written in Glitters perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penjamin24seven365: MWAHAHA!!! I'M ALIVE!!!!  
> so something happened to my account... i couldn't login and all my posted work turned into an encrypted coded mess... then all the drafts i have just waiting to be posted was deleted because .... potato  
> I had to wait cause apparently I wasn't the only having this problem then when the site went down for repairs and maintenance i got it back ...sort of... i had to fix all my work and cry about the fact i typed all my drafts freehanded on the site and had not saved them on Word or Google so... they are gone and ....  
> whoa there sorry... point is...  
> i shared an account with my friend here on penji and now they have there own and we will have alot of shared and written together work... like this one

_ The first thing I remember was someone talking to me. I couldn't quite understand what was said, everything was just so foggy. I remember feeling sluggish and heavy like I was being weighed down. Something was there moving about, I know it was there, but it moved so fast. Something fleeting by much faster than anything I could imagine, but it was there. Blur and a flicker teasing me, hiding just beyond my peripheral.  _

_ The odd sensation on hands and fingers, touching poking and prodding was uncomfortable and yet it was soothing that I felt no need to stop them. _

_ When things started to clear somewhat I noticed that I was sitting up against something slightly slumped over. Someone was next to me, they were mumbling about fabrics and colors, but it made little sense to me. I sat there watching, as that was all I could do, any attempts to move just caused me to slump further. So I just sat there, looking on as they measured and cut in a meticulous manner. It was kinda hypnotizing to watch.  _

_ Suddenly the scene shifted right before my eyes, and I was looking at someone's back they were hunched over something, in this white void. I wanted to know what they were doing, I should proceed with caution but I was just too curious. i moved closer to get a better look, peeking over their shoulder which yield no results, i couldn’t tell what they were up to. The guy didn’t notice me standing there, or as I stepped around. The view slipped away, making me dizzy before refocusing on that guy again. The same guy but, a different view. They were mumbling again, this time about things to be perfect. They weren’t alone someone was peeping over their shoulder moving around to get a better look. What were they looking at that made them so shocked. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW  
> maybe I should write something else like.... how to Fuck up in 300 worlds or less  
> now that i'm posting this I realized I just might have fucked up the whole stories flow.  
> This was quite the challenge for me as I'm only good at writing Error when he's at high emotions. I'm responsible for all the ranting error did way back in whatever chapter... 3rd chapter I think oh well...  
> I got about 5 more chapters to write before I give it back...  
> PLEASE STICK WITH ME...


End file.
